


Nothing Routine

by creepy_shetan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Jim in the early hours of the morning. Set after <i>STID</i>.</p><p>(Originally posted 2013/5/25 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



Grumbling, Dr. McCoy turned off the alarm and sat up. The noise and his movements caused the person sharing his bed to stir.

"Sorry, go back to sleep. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Hnnn? Where are you going?"

"To make my rounds and adminis--"he paused, a yawn interrupted his quiet words,"--and give a patient her next dosage. Won't take long."

McCoy felt a hand slide across his shoulders and squeeze, stopping him from standing. He looked back and found Jim also sitting up but seeming much more awake than one should be at this hour, judging by his wide blue eyes and set jaw in the dimly glowing light.

"Bones, no one is..."

Kirk didn't say anything else. He simply added a little more pressure to the doctor's shoulder while reaching out to replace the wrinkled sheets held in McCoy's hand with his own warm fingers. When the captain looked up again, his gaze was startlingly sharp behind a watery sheen that did not spill over.

Suddenly, McCoy remembered.

Before his vision had the chance to blur too, he turned his face into the crook of Kirk's neck and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He didn't make a sound except a low exhalation that, to Jim's ears, was a thickly veiled curse. Despite hearing plenty of old sayings from Bones over the years, he still didn't know what to make of the weird animal metaphors.

With as much sincerity as he could muster, Kirk brokenly replied into mussed dark hair, "Ditto."

Apparently, it was an acceptable thing to say, if not the right one. In the back of his mind, Kirk thought of the bone names he'd memorized over other nights, nights without heavy hearts and with light laughter, as he felt McCoy shift to press his lips to his collar bone (clavicle) and interlace the fingers (phalanges) of their joined hands. It was better to think about how the doctor enjoyed quizzing him in a similar manner (and how he would get annoyed when the captain inevitably offered distractions instead of answers) than to think about why tonight was different.

As he held the other man close, Kirk pulled him back down onto the still-somewhat-warm sheets, McCoy lying partially over his torso. Between messy dark locks, he could see the haunted look on the doctor's face begin to fade.

After McCoy relaxed and his breath steadied, Kirk carefully rolled him to his side of the bed. Slowly combing his hair back into place, he leaned over to kiss the doctor's forehead before settling onto his pillow.

Jim watched Bones sleep until he slipped back into his own dark confusing dream world of screams and explosions and bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Star Trek AOS Movies, Bones/author's choice, losing crew members never gets any easier to handle.  
> The theme: Victory or defeat  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/432809.html?thread=69046697#t69046697).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
